Yue Jin
Not to be confused with Yu Jin. Yue Jin is a general who served Cao Cao since he first raised an army. In the Record of the Three Kingdoms, he is an established general and is known as one of the Five Generals of Wei. He won success in numerous battles and was reputed for his short stature and ferocity. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic Wei NPC since the series's second title. His height is 175 cm (5'9") in Kessen II. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors Yue Jin has been a veteran of Cao Cao's army since lord's early days in court. Character Information Personality He has a slight inferiority complex regarding his short height, but he is supremely confident in his strength to compensate. Voice Actors *Teruki Kitatani - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kentarō Itō - Shin Sangoku Musou 7 (Japanese) Quotes Historical Information Yue Jin was born in the Yanzhou, Yangping Commandery. His son was Yue Lin and his grandson was Yue Zhao. He joined Cao Cao, traveled back to his own prefecture and gathered around one thousand recruits on orders, and was made a Major. Later on, Yue Jin would participate well in many campaigns and battles, which include Lu Bu at Puyang and Xiapi, Zhang Xiu at Anzhong, and Liu Bei at Pei. For his achievements, he was promoted in succession to be a Marquis of Guangchang, and Colonel. During the expedition against Yuan Shao, Yue Jin was able to conquer and ultimately kill Yuan Shao's general, Chunyu Qiong. He also killed an enemy commander during the campaign against the Yuan sons, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang, actively fighting and being the first one to climb the city walls during the siege of Ye, and would go on to pacify specific rebels and the Yue'an prefecture, which was infested with Yellow Turbans remnants. Cao Cao sent a memorial to the emperor, petitioning the likes of Yue Jin, Yu Jin, and Zhang Liao for higher ranks, and so Yue Jin was promoted to Tiger Might General. He would later go on to help destroy Gao Gan and pacify the north. When Cao Cao took control of northern Jing province, Yue Jin was stationed in Xiangyang, and through his attacks, Yue Jin was able to help repel Liu Bei's Guan Yu and Sun Quan's Su Fei. Yue Jin was later stationed at Hefei together with Zhang Liao and Li Dian, both of whom Yue Jin was not on good terms with, and would later be promoted to General of the Right. Yue Jin passed away in 218 AD, and his fief of land would reach seventeen hundred households at the time of his death, and was allowed to let his heir inherit five hundred of those for Yue Jin's service. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Little of Yue Jin's life was altered in the novel except for the cause of his demise which remained a mystery in historical records. Shortly after the battle of Hefei, Yue Jin challenged Ling Tong on the shores of Ruxu River and almost won until Gan Ning shot him in the face with an arrow. Gallery Yuejin-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 portrait Yuejin-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render DT_Yue_Jin.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei characters Category:Kessen Characters